Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock
The Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock is a Super Stock version of the 1968 Dart 2-door. With Dodge inspired by a few racers racing the NHRA "Funny Car" class with their modified Darts with a 426 Hemi, Dodge asked Hurst Performances, a muscle car tuner, to build a factory-supported racing Darts. Based on the 2-door Dart the racers used, it was installed with a 426 Hemi engine or a 440 engine not avaliable as a option at that time, these Darts had a unique Chassis code of LO23, and were assembled at the same plants the Barracuda B029 were manufactured. Unlike the aftermarket Hemi-equipped Darts for Funny Car classes, these factory Dart Hemis were prepped for Super Stock Racing. The purpose was ruined after 1969 after the Dart Super Stock with a 440 became a production car based on the Dart 383 GTS. Featured in many cups over the course of CSR Classics, the Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock is a Tier 5 car that was revealed from Multiplayer, and is a gold-only car unless won through prize cards or a multiplayer season. The Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock, initially, will appear to be a fairly rounded car, but upgrading it will soon make it clear that the Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock is extremely powerful, maxing out at 935bhp, a stat only rivaled by the Plymouth Barracuda B029, which is a statistical clone of the Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock. It is also a very light car, with a lot of its acceleration deriving from the weight it strips from being upgraded. However, the Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock has very poor grip; combined with the extremely high bhp, the Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock will be wheelspinning almost the entire time it takes for the Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock to reach its maximum speed of 176 MPH, and the Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock has by far the worst shifting efficiency in its tier, with a gearbox coming in at around 400. Despite its crippling weaknesses, the Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock is an extremely powerful car by default, capable of completing the quarter mile by under 8.97 seconds by default, something that quite a few cars in tier 5 are incapable of. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * This is a Dodge version of the Plymouth Barracuda B029, sharing all its upgrade maps, performance stats, and costs. ** In addition, they were both built for Super Stock competition, and were built in the same plant, using the same engine and basic frame. * It sports the largest wheels in the game, along with the Plymouth Barracuda B029, a clone of this car. * The power rating of a Loved Dodge Dart Hemi Super Stock/Plymouth Barracuda B029 is equal to the rank Mr. Baledin's Cobra has before Mr. Baledin goes to jail. Category:Gold-only Cars Category:Muscle Car Category:Starts with 2000-2500 Weight Category:Starts with HP over 500 Category:Dodge Category:Tier 5 Category:Multiplayer Prizes